


Late Evening Kiss

by DJayJay



Series: Color of the day [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Like, and frustrated Clarke, really really fluff, some violence and alcohol but nothing really revelent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJayJay/pseuds/DJayJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lexa plays badminton, Clarke really wants to kiss Lexa, and Finn is a douch. </p><p>Or, </p><p>Color soulmate AU part two, where we don't hear much about colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Evening Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! So, I didn't really expect myself to write something new with this AU but here it is. I beta-ed it myself again so sorry for the eventual mistakes (if you see any, can you please tell me?). I hope you like !

You never thought about kissing her before. Well, not really true. You did think about it, but, like, kissing her shoulder or her cheek at some point of the day. But kissing _kissing_ her? Never really thought about it. Not that you’re against it, far from that actually, but Lexa is… Shy, and reserved, and introvert, and while it’s something you really love about her (she’s quiet but always paying attention to you, whatever you’re doing or talking about, and she’s hard-working, most of the time focused; you appreciate the fact that she doesn’t talk much and study a lot, but listen to you whenever you want to talk) but you don’t always know what she thinks. You have no idea what she thinks about kissing.

 

You don’t even know how she labels your relationship.

 

Sure, she smiles every time you grab her hand; every time you join her in her room, she’s a happy ball of fluff – as much as Lexa can be – and she’s totally okay with you cuddling her (she’s a _fucking_ little spoon even without being sick) when you sleep over (which happens, like, three times a week now). Oh, and you two went on a few dates – well, you call them dates and she didn’t disagree so, date, right? Yet, no kisses yet, and the more it goes, the more you want to kiss her. But you don’t know about her.

 

Raven told you not to hurry, that Lexa probably wants to kiss you too but she needs more time than regular people. And Octavia told you some kind of the same thing, but she mentioned that she kissed Lincoln before their first date. And there you are, not knowing what to do about Lexa. You want to kiss her but, what if she’s not into kissing? Lexa doesn’t really talk much when it comes to your relationship. You don’t know what she thinks about it. She enjoys the dates, she told you so, and she likes when you’re sleeping over at her dorm. But apart from that? No idea. 

 

You shake your head and try to catch up with the conversation around the table. It’s lunch time and you’re surrounded by all your friends. It doesn’t happen much, for you all to be able to eat together, so you have to enjoy that moment, but you can’t seem to shake the thought of kissing Lexa out of your mind.

 

“You know, Clarke, maybe you should just tell her”, says Raven as she leans into you. She’s sitting next to you and just whispered her sentence, right into your ear, making sure no one can hear her except you. You don’t need the entire table to know about your struggles.

 

You make a face and think about it. _Oh hey Lex’, I actually really want to kiss you since, like, a while now, and I wanted to know if that’s okay with you?_ Doesn’t sound like a great plan to you. You shake your head.

 

“I don’t know Rae, I’m not sure it’s that easy to talk about it, y’know?”

 

“It is”, she sighs, “just talk to her, you’re a frustrated mess.”

 

You want to groan at that, disagree with her, but that’s actually pretty accurate. Plus, Lexa isn’t here at the moment but wasn’t she supposed to be? That is kind of weird. She never dumped you before. You think a bit and remember that your phone is not on vibrate mode anymore, so you take it off of your pocket and – yep, that’s what you thought. You have five unread messages, four of them from Lexa and one from your mom. Your mom is wishing you good luck with your coming finals (you still have two weeks to go before that but, hey, early luck never hurts, right?) and then, Lexa.

 

 **[11:45] Little Spoon** : Clarke, I am not going to make it at lunch. Sorry.

 

 **[11:46] Little Spoon** : I am sure I forgot to tell you I joined the badminton team and I have practice today.

 

 **[11:52] Little Spoon** : I don’t know when it is going to end but it starts at 12:30 in the gymnasium of the Wallace Building. In case you would like to join.

 

 **[12:07] Little Spoon** : Your phone is probably on silent. Or you’re ignoring me, which, if you’re doing so, is not cool.

 

You smile at the texts and you feel Raven reading over your shoulder.

 

“I am pretty sure I did not allow you to do that”, you say and she smiles at you.

 

“You know, what I think is funny about you and Lexa is that you both register the way the other talk and when you wanna be… Intimidating or something, you talk like her. And when she wants to be, she curses. Hearing her says ‘fuck’ the other day was kinda priceless.”

 

“Wait, Lexa cursed and I missed that?”, joins Octavia. Raven then proceeds on telling how Lexa got pissed at her three days ago, because she came over at height in the morning on a Monday – one of Clarke’s day off – and woke them both up by banging on the door of her room. (She actually pissed the entire dorm, and got so many pillows launched at her face that she decides to ignore that part of the story). Lexa woke up first and went to open the door before Clarke realized anything at all, and before she even knew that, her girlfriend – can she even call her that? – let an upset huff escape her mouth and a “fuck you Raven” crossed her lips. Then she closed the door on Raven’s face and went back to bed.

 

You remember the story with a happy smile. When Lexa came back on the mattress, she actually hesitated for a few seconds. You were lying on your side, facing the wall – you moved when Lexa did, taking her spot on the bed as it was warm and smelled like her – and it took her a few seconds before she decided to cuddle your back, as big spoon. You liked it. It was the first time for Lexa to take you in her arm on her own, not waiting for you to come at her. You really, really liked it.

 

You shake yourself out of your thoughts and take a look at your phone. It’s quarter to one, means Lexa started her training fifteen minutes ago. And you kind of want to see it. Your meal is over and everyone around you is going about classes you don’t know about and people you never met before – Jasper’s crush, for example, Maya is her name but you don’t even know what she looks like – so you decide to leave.

 

“Guys, my really hot girlfriend (you love to say that, you can’t really help yourself) is practicing badminton at the moment and I really want to see it before my next class, so”, you stand up and grab your bag from the floor.

 

“I’m coming with you”, cheers Octavia, “Lincoln is with her and, well, if your girlfriend is hot, what is my boyfriend?”

 

You shake your head, amused, and see Raven mouths a _whipped_ at Jasper, who just laughs. You decide to ignore them and throw a general goodbye at the table, leaving with Octavia hot on your heels.

 

It takes you a solid ten minutes to join the Wallace Building. The campus is wide and the cafeteria is far, far away from the gymnasium. You don’t really mind. Octavia doesn’t ask you about your kissing struggle as she is focused on telling you about Lincoln. The fact that he’s Bellamy’s roommate worried her in the first place. She was afraid their relationship might not go well but it just got them closer. Well, for now they seem to be closer. And Bellamy seems to trust him when it comes to his sister, which is something the other guy can be proud of. Not every one can say that. Actually, except for Clarke and Raven, no one can say that. He’s such a big brother stereotype it’s painful to watch him sometimes (like in high school, Octavia on a bike and Bellamy running after her because it was dangerous). If everything keeps going well between the two, the next step for Lincoln would be to meet your mom (yes, yours, as she is the one who raised the Blake siblings after the death of their mother, when Bellamy was fifteen and Octavia twelve) and praying for it to go well.

 

You join the gymnasium soon enough after you reach the building and you directly go to the bench. Once you’re settled, your bags on the floor and the two of you sitting, you search for Lexa and Lincoln. Well, let’s be honest, it doesn’t take you long to find them. Not that you’re _that_ whipped, it’s just that – have you ever seen those two practicing sport? It’s – well, you can’t really find a word to define that, but it’s crazy.

 

Lincoln and Lexa are on the other side of the gymnasium, near the wall, playing against each other on what you believe is a friendly match, but none of them seems ready to let the shuttlecock touch the floor. And, well, if you weren’t into Lexa already, now you sure are. She’s so focus, so determined, so into it… Her brows are furrowed on her forehead, almost joining each other and the shuttlecock never leaves her eyes. It’s fifteen past one, which means they’ve been playing for only thirteen minutes and yet, they’re both sweaty, more than the other players at least. Well, you have to say that the others aren’t that much into it. Lincoln and Lexa, on the other hand, seem to be playing for their life, and that’s hot. You and Octavia can’t even take your eyes out of them anymore. You don’t talk, you’re not even sure you’re still breathing.

 

Lincoln is wearing a loose tank top (really loose, he’s wearing it only because he has too, you think, it moves with each of his movement, and half his torso is visible every time it takes a fast step on the side) and some basketball shorts. And the fact that Lexa is wearing the same kind of clothes is not really helping you right now. Her tank top is loose (if Lincoln were wearing it, it’d probably fit him perfectly) and she’s wearing some black sports bra underneath. Her shorts aren’t as long as Lincoln’s, covering her until her knees.

 

You’re not into athletic woman but, seriously, how could you say no to that? Droplets of sweat are running down her temples and forehead, and she wipes them away with the sweatband she’s wearing on her left wrist. Her long hair are braided, so many braids you can’t even count them, and thrown on the back of her head, falling on her shoulders and back.

 

You’re in a dazed just looking at her. Was her arms always so toned and, well, brawny? Her muscles are well-defined, well-drawn, and you really, really can’t help the gay right now. You need help. Octavia is not the one who will help you as her face looks exactly like yours while she looks at Lincoln. That’s it, you two are definitely hopeless.

 

The teacher calls the players to gather around him and Lincoln and Lexa leave their field to join the other students. They are both kind of breathless and Lincoln is the first who notices you two on the bench. He pokes Lexa on the shoulder for her to look your way and a bright smile appears on your features when her eyes catch yours. She smile back, that small smile of hers – the left side of her lips twitch a bit and her eyes shine, that’s the way she smiles – then break the eye contact to focus back on her teacher.

 

You don’t register what you’re doing when you open your backpack and take one of your sketchbook out from it. Before you even know it, you have a crayon in your hand and you’re drawing. Lexa, you’re drawing Lexa. The racket’s grip in her firm hand, her toned and tanned arms, her sweaty forehead and strong jaw, her focused eyes and furrowed brows. Lexa, Lexa, Lexa. It’s even worth than what you thought. You’re so head over heels for that woman that you can hear Raven laughs at you on the back of your head. So grossly into her…

 

The teacher gives a number to each field, going from nine to one, and calls the students one by one to assign them to one. They’re having a tournament; if you lose, you go down, if you win, you go up, and the point is to join the first field. For some reason, Lexa is assigned to the seventh one and she doesn’t seem really happy about it, especially since Lincoln gets to play on the third one.

 

“I’ll see you on the first one!”, the tall guy calls after her and she shakes her head, straight-faced and not amused. But you and Lincoln both know better. Her eyes are bright with excitement and she can’t wait to play against him – or against anyone who actually knows how to play.

 

Five games into the tournament and you’re already on your third page of sketch. Lexa smashing, Lexa drinking, Lexa breathing. The sixth one is about to start, and Lincoln and her are facing each other on the second field.

 

“Weren’t we suppose to meet on the first field?”, she asks and her opponent shakes his head with a smile.

 

“Let’s see which one of us can reach the top, shall we?”

 

The shuttlecock choses which one gets the chance to do the first service, and Lexa is more than pleased when it falls from the net to point in her general direction. Then the teacher whistles and the game starts. You let you sketch book rests next to you, on the bench, and focus entirely on the game. You don’t want to miss a single thing.

 

It’s different, watching Lexa play against random people, and watching her play against Lincoln. She was playing nicely with the others, not pushing too much and not playing too hard when their level wasn’t as high as hers. But against Lincoln? Screw kindness and lower level. Lincoln is as good as her, probably, and she doesn’t need to hold back anymore. And the temperature in the gymnasium gets suddenly hotter. Or maybe it’s just you, you don’t really know, but it sure as hell is hot.

 

“Hey, wanna bet?”, asks Octavia next to you. “Hm?”

 

“If Lincoln wins, you owe me a restaurant and vice-versa?”

 

“Pizza?”, you ask without even looking at her and Octavia nods, “Pizza”.

 

You two high-five and focus back on Lincoln and Lexa. Lincoln is leading the game, five to three and Lexa is not happy about it. He scores again and the brunette pouts while Lincoln laughs.

 

“Come on Lex, I know you can do better than that.”

 

The guy looks towards you and shoot a smile at you and Octavia before looking at his best friend again.

 

“ _Yeoja chingu yeogi issosseo jal mot hae_ ? (“your girlfriend’s here so you can’t do well?”)” You don’t understand what he’s saying but Lexa suddenly makes a face, brows furrowed on her forehead and dark eyes. _“Ip dakchieo.* (“shut your mouth”)”_

You guess it’s Korean, because it doesn’t sound like something you know, and you remember Lexa telling you Lincoln learnt with her. You have no idea what Lincoln told her but Lexa just scored two point in a raw, in less than a minute. The game is six to five and there’s only two minutes left. This is going to be rough.

 

When the teacher whistles the end of the game, they need to do a match point as the score is nine to nine. Lexa serves and Lincoln is fast to catch the shuttlecock, throwing it just above the net. Lexa is fast, pushing it back on the other side of the net with just enough strength for it to start going down right after it. It takes a few steps for Lincoln to go on the other side of his field to seize it, and he has to kneel to throw it back. When it reaches her side of the field, close to her, Lexa smashes and scores, the shuttlecock going on the opposite of Lincoln on the field, touching the ground before he can do anything about it.

 

And then a smug grin appears on Lexa’s face, and you’re pretty sure you’re going to combust at the sight.

 

You knew she could be smug, but not _that_ smug. She’s so proud of herself at the moment – and so are you – that Lincoln has to shake his head, visibly amused, before going to her. Above the net, he reaches for her with his arm and she grabs it, hand in the middle of his forearm as he grabs hers. They stay like this for a few seconds, him telling her he knows she had it in her, before letting go and going to the teacher. Practice is over for today, and he asks every student to remember the number of their field for next week before dismissing them.

 

Lincoln and Lexa come at you right away, and Octavia and you automatically stand up. Octavia reaches for Lincoln as you reach for Lexa, and the two best friends stop each of you.

 

“Sweaty”, Lexa tells you, “as much as I’d like to, it’s not a good idea.”

 

“Same here”, says Lincoln, “we need a shower before next class.”

 

So do you, you think, looking at sweaty-tanned-and-toned Lexa. A cold shower. A bathtub filled with ice.

 

“Speaking about classes, I have one a less than thirteen minutes. I should go.”

 

“Join me at my dorm when your day is over?”, you nod and Lexa shots her usual smile at you. Okay, you really, really need a shower before going to her dorm.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s a party tonight and you didn’t know about that. You’ve been in Lexa’s room for maybe thirteen minutes when Octavia suddenly barges him and press you to get dressed. She presses Lexa too and when the brunette glares at her, Octavia looks back at you.

 

“Can you tell your girlfriend to get dressed, please?”

 

You kind of shiver at your friend calling her that, and when you look at Lexa, you notice the redness of her cheek.

 

“Lex”, you say, “please? This party is important for Bellamy, Echo is going to be here.”

 

“So is Maya, so it’s important for Jasper too. That’s basically the only reason why Raven accepted to throw it.”, adds Octavia.

 

“Please”, Lexa scoffs, “Some giant purple opossum could attack us and Raven would still be throwing parties. She doesn’t even need a reason.”

 

You have to agree on that, but Octavia waves her hand in front of us, as to say _whatever_ , and asks to two of you to get dressed, or else, she will ask Lincoln to bring you two at Raven’s in you PJs. And he’s so whipped he’ll probably do it.

 

“Traitor”, Lexa mumbles as she stands up to go to her wardrobe. Octavia squeals in excitement and leaves you two to it, telling you to be at Raven’s around nine. Lexa sighs right after the door closes and you smile.

 

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.”, you tell her.

 

“I’m not a people person. I’d rather spend the night with you watching your stupid TV shows than going to that party. Not that I don’t like your friend, but, can’t we have some meet together pizza instead of parties?”

 

You smile because that’s actually a great idea and you will have to think about it. Maybe next time, just the all of you, with pizza and some TV shows could be good – well, at least, it’ll be good for your liver.

 

It’s quarter past nine when you reach Raven’s home. You don’t like being late – well, can you be late at a party? – but Lexa told you about some French custom called the _quart d’heure de politesse_ : it’s actually polite and best to arrive fifteen to twenty minutes late to a party with friends or family, because with those last minutes, they have time to prepare things they may have forgot about.

 

Lexa is holding your hand and not letting go when you open the door (you don’t knock, you don’t need to, it’s a party and the music is already really loud), and you two walk together to the kitchen. Everyone is already here and while Raven wants to scold you for being late, Jasper is too loud and too stressful for it to happen.

 

Maya is not here yet, you learn, but she sent him a text a while ago to tell him she’ll be there around nine thirty. And the poor guy is a mess. Monty is soothing his back as he talks about some stuffs to calm him down.

 

“Maybe he should drink something”, says Bellamy and the other side of the kitchen, and the reaction to that statement doesn’t take long.

 

Everyone yells a “no”, even you, and it kind of takes Lexa by surprise. You feel her fingers tensing around yours and her free hand grabs your arm. You let your thumb slides on the back of her hand as Octavia replies to her brother.

 

“Last time he did, he jumped from the roof. I don’t even know how he got to the roof in the first place.”

 

“Neither do I”, adds Jasper, “I just remember waking up in a hospital room.”

 

“I remember almost having a heart attack”, Monty groans as he knocks the back of Jasper’s head. “I’m not letting him drink anymore.”

 

Bellamy just shrugs and opens the fridge anyway, taking three beers out. He hands two beers to you and Lexa, and before you can register anything, her hands are out of your touch and she’s grabbing the bottles. As much as you like Bellamy – and you actually love him like your own brother – you kind of hate him at the moment. It has only been a second but you already miss the way Lexa’s fingers fit into yours, the way her heat spreads through your body even if she’s just holding your hand. She opens the bottles and hands you one, and you kiss her on the cheek as a thank you.

 

“Hey, why didn’t I get a kiss?”, Bellamy inquiries and you give him a look.

 

“I’m not sharing”, Lexa replies for you and, at the same moment, she comes behind you and holds you against her chest. Her arms surround your middle, one of her hand still holding her beer as the other one comes flat against your belly. It kind of takes your off-guard and you can’t really help the blush on your cheek, but the hand that is not holding your bottle settle on hers on your middle, and you smile.

 

“And maybe you should ask Echo for this kind of things.”

 

“Who should ask Echo for what?”, suddenly says a new voice at the kitchen’s door.

 

A tall blond enters the kitchen, followed by a shorter brunette. The blond seems outstanding but the other one doesn’t really look like she knows what she is going here. Well, that’s it until she sees Jasper and directly goes next to him. Maya, you think, and the blond one is probably Echo (that would explain why Bellamy is as red as Raven’s jacket – you need to tell Raven green and red don’t get well together).

 

“All right”, Raven claps her hands, “the ladies are here, alcohol for everyone except Jasper!”

 

* * *

 

 

It is now quarter past eleven and the party starts looking like a party. More people arrived within the past hours and the music is louder than what it was when you stepped in. You don’t really know anyone except for your friends, but you don’t really mind. Most of you are propped on the couch and sofa in the living room, talking about everything and nothing at the same moment. Jasper probably scored with Maya at some point because she’s resting against his side, her head on his shoulder as she talks with Monty. Raven disappeared with Bellamy and Echo ten minutes ago, you believe they’re playing beer pong in the garden. Octavia and Lincoln are sitting on the floor, her between his legs and him braiding her hair. That’s not something you expected to see someday but Lexa told you that Indra is the one who taught her how to braid her hair. And as Lincoln was around back then, and that is was hard for her to braid her hair alone, she taught Lincoln as well. And Octavia is really enjoying it.

 

Talking about Lexa, it seems like she decided to be tactile today; she always makes sure that the two of you are touching. You have to couch for just the two of you, and one of her leg is on your laps, her shoulder against yours as she is sipping on her whisky. She’s also drinking more than usual tonight, you don’t really know why. Maybe she just wants to get rid of some stress, with the finals coming and all. Plus, alcohol seems to be making it easier for her when it comes to being touchy; you’re not going to complain about that. You still need to be careful because she’s not used to drink that much, but you can see Lincoln eyeing her from time to time to make sure she drinks slowly and not too much.

 

Lexa ends her glass and suddenly gets away from you.

 

“I need to pee”, she sighs and tries to stand up (key word: tries). She falls right back on the couch, sitting next to you, with a scrunch up face.

 

“Need some help maybe?”, you ask and she groans. You take that as a yes and stand up, holding your hand out for her to take it. She does and you help her getting on her feet, securing an arm around her waist to make sure she is not going to fall back.

 

“All right, let’s go.”

 

The walk to the bathroom is almost uneventful, you walked into a few drunken students but apart from that, you did reach the bathroom without any problem. Things start to go down when Lexa is in the bathroom. You didn’t notice him when you were in the living room but thing is, your ex is here. And he’s not only yours but he’s also Raven’s ex. And he doesn’t seem to be drunk but you don’t really trust him anymore.

 

He slurs your name and grabs you by the wrist, tugging you away from the bathroom door. You try to take your wrist away from his grip but he’s stronger than you, and no matter how much you call him, he’s not listening to you. But he’s talking. He says that you two need to talk and it’s not possible inside with the music. You don’t know who invited him – it’s definitely not Raven and you wish for her not to learn he’s here; she’s going to choke him with the grass if she does.

 

You’re in the garden when Finn finally stops walking but he doesn’t let go of your hand. He turns to face you and lets a smile appears on his features.

 

“What do you want, Finn?”

 

“Come on Clarke, don’t be like that, I just want to talk.”

 

“Yeah, well, asking for my authorization was probably too hard for you, wasn’t it? I don’t wanna talk.”

 

You try to take your wrist out of his hand once again but his grip tightens around it and you wince in pain.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, we have to talk. I still love you, I’m sure you love me too.”

 

 

 

Clarke is not in front of the bathroom door when you get out and you’re kind of worried about that. Or maybe it’s the alcohol talking; you probably had too much to drink. Still, there’s a weird feeling in your stomach and you don’t really know what to do with that, so you decide to go back to the living room, maybe Clarke went back there to wait for you. It’s not really a surprise when you see that she’s not here. You can’t really tell why but you knew she wasn’t here. A soulmate thing, maybe?

 

“Where is Clarke?”, Monty asks you.

 

“I don’t know. I’m searching for her, have you seen her?”

 

Everyone shakes a no and you make a face. Where the fuck did she go?

 

After a talk with yourself, you start walking towards the garden. Your steps aren’t really sure but there’s that feeling you can’t shake in your stomach. You have to find her. You take the main door to go out and there’s a few drunken students gathered here, but none of them is familiar to you. You don’t even bother asking them if they’ve seen her, and go to the other side of the house. You walk next to the beer-pong table and grab Raven. She hasn’t see her, neither did Bellamy, but the guy seems concerned by her sudden disappearance. It’s not really Clarke’s style. You shake your head, tell him to go back to his game against Echo, and resume searching. She’s probably not far from here. Dozens of students are outside, smoking, drinking, mostly being loud and you truly wonder why you’re here. Your head is kind of buzzing from the previous alcohol, and it’s hard for you to focus with all that sound around you. But suddenly something tops all that sound.

 

A voice. Her voice.

 

Unhappy.

 

You’re fast to cross the field and find her after that, her voice the only thing you can hear.

 

“Finn, fuck off, I don’t want to get back with you or to have anything to do with you.”

 

“Come on, don’t be such a bitch, you know that’s not true!”

 

You don’t know that voice but you absolutely despise it. The fact that it just insults Clarke probably help that part.

 

“Is there any problem here?”, you ask and it’s the guy who replies to you right away, “we’re good, thanks.”

 

“I wasn’t talking to you”, you walk a bit more so that you are next to Clarke and give her a look, “is everything okay?”.

 

“It is, I’m just trying to get rid of him. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“See?”, he snaps, “she’s good, leave us.”

 

It’s when you see it. The way his hand is holding Clarke’s wrist. Her skin is white, porcelain, but her wrist is red from the firm grip is having on her. Your brows furrow.

 

“All right, you have three seconds to let go of her hand”, you tell him and he gives you a pointed look.

 

“Or what, you’re gonna punch me?”

 

“Punch you?”, you laugh a bit, “oh no, punching would be far too easy. If you don’t let go, I will end you.” 

 

You take a step in his direction and he steps back, not letting go of her yet. “Three”, you say and take another step. His brows rise on his forehead and you can tell he’s not taking you seriously. “Two”, you can feel Clarke tensing a bit more next to you as she knows what you can do. “One”, you put your hand around his wrist and he suddenly jerks you off, punching you in the face with his free hand.

 

“Get away from me! This is none of your concern!”

 

 

 

You see Lexa taking a few steps back after the hit. It took her by surprise and she needs a few seconds to recover. She licks her lips and feels the blood, and you can see something changing in her eyes. She just sobers up and she’s probably going to end him, as she promised.

 

“This”, she says, showing to two of you with her hand, “is actually of my concern as the person you’re holding is _my_ _girlfriend_. You just hurt me and you’re hurting her. I’m going to _fucking_ kill you.”

 

Raven’s right, Lexa swears when she’s pissed. And right now she seems really, really pissed. And to think that, in any other situation, you could have been enjoying her calling you her _girlfriend_ for the first time…

 

She’s fast, way faster than him, and before he realizes anything, she punches him in the face and he lets go of your wrist. He steps back a bit and you expect Lexa to go right back at him, but she doesn’t. She takes your hand softly and tugs you behind her.

 

“I’m not letting you near that asshole”, she says and Finn lets out an angry _hey!_ as he walks back in your direction. It takes half a second for Lexa to hammer the flat of her shoes in his chest; Finn’s feet leave to floor and he falls butt first a meter away from his previous spot.

 

“Let’s go back inside”, Lexa tells you before he even touches the floor and you nod, dazed. You’re back in the living room in no time, and your senses are more or less back with you. Your hand is tensed on Lexa’s, and her thumb slides up and down on your skin, soothing you. Octavia automatically notices your state of mind and stands up from the floor, Lincoln as well, and each of them comes at each of you. Their approaches are different; Octavia asks you if you’re okay, but Lincoln grabs Lexa’s chin with his index and thumb and looks at her with a really, _really_ serious face. Five seconds later, it’s not serious anymore, it’s angry, and Finn chooses that exact moment to step into the living room. He calls after you, Lexa rolls her eyes and Lincoln understand.

 

Before anyone can register anything, Lincoln walks past Lexa and grabs Finn by his collar, slamming him against the nearest wall and holding his free fist in the air, ready to strike.

 

“Lincoln, stop, I already punched him back”, Lexa says with a calm voice and you’re impressed by her composure.

 

Octavia raises an eyebrow at you, “is that…?” You nod a yes. “Lincoln, don’t let him go”, she says and in the meantime, she leaves the room. She’s getting Raven. You tense a bit at the thought and turn to Lexa.

 

“I dated Finn a few years ago. Thing is, he already had a girlfriend and didn’t mention it, to me or to her.”

 

It doesn’t hurt anymore, talking about it, but you really did love Finn. He was charming, funny, and even smart. Plus, he was always full of sweet attention toward you. But he was dating, had been dating for two years when he met you, and totally forgot to tell you about that.

 

“He was dating Raven for two years when he asked me out.”

 

You sigh at the memory of Raven making a surprise visit at Finn’s place on a Saturday night, and you opening the door, letting her in and realizing what was happening.

 

“I broke up right away when I learnt, Raven doing the same a few days later. We didn’t talk to each other after that, until one day we ran into each other in town and decided to get some coffee. And now, well, she’ll kill for me and I’ll be the one burying the body.”

 

“Please make it his, I can’t stand that guy’s face.”

 

You laugh at that and prop a kiss on Lexa’s cheek. And then Raven is in the living room, Bellamy hot on her heels. “What the fuck happened?”, he asks and your first reflex in to cover your wrist with your sleeve.

 

“I don’t know who invited him, I’m not even sure he knows it’s Raven’s house to be honest.”

 

“Raven?!’ Finn exclaims at the sight of the woman, “what, you two are friends now?”

 

“The only positive thing I got from my relationship with you”, you shrug and he groans.

 

“Lincoln, Bell, do you mind taking the trash out?”

 

“You owe me your fucking life!”, Finn suddenly yells at Raven and she walks toward him and Lincoln. She crosses her arms on her chest and gives him a pointed look.

 

“You’re right; you saved me when I was a child. But, care to remind me who left me in the car when we were sixteen, after the accident? Who paid for your rent when you decided to leave your parent’s, and thus for more than six months? Who cheated on who?” Finn’s eyes go down on the floor as she talks. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. If you ever step in my house again, I’ll let that big guy here kill you, and we’ll all together burry you in the back of my yard while singing Christmas songs. Clear enough?”

 

 

The party is over thirty minutes after Bellamy and Lincoln threw Finn out. Raven wasn’t in the mood of a loud house anymore, and so she just kept her usual people with her, Maya and Echo as extras. Lincoln is back on the floor with Octavia and Bellamy and Echo aren’t so far from them, their back on the sofa. Monty, Maya and Jasper are still on the sofa and Raven is next to you on the couch, while Lexa is sited on the floor, between your legs. There’s a lot of conversation going around, but you can’t really focus on them. You bow down a bit and let you chin rests on Lexa’s head, whispering a “sorry” just for her to hear. Her head falls back so that she can look at you with a puzzled look, as to asking _what are you talking about?_

 

“For, Finn and all that”, you replies. At the same moment, one of your hand cradles her face, your thumb sliding just under her hurt lower lips. She smiles, “no need to apologize, you should met my ex, some crazy psycho”, before she takes your hand and kiss your palm.

 

You shiver at the contact of her lips on your skin, and you can’t help yourself, “Lexa”. She’s still looking at you, certainly seeing you upside down from her position, and she raises an eyebrow at you. “I’m going to kiss you now.” Her eyes open wide at the statement and you think that maybe, you’ve been a little too straight-forward. Lexa is shy, you remind yourself, she doesn’t really talk about relationship related stuffs – she doesn’t really talk at all. You’re totally going to regret saying that, you already are. Still, you risk a look at her and you see it: she’s smiling. An honest to god smile, a real one, not smug or small. A big, full smile on her face. “Sure”, she says, “I think I’d like that very much.”  

 

You don’t waste any more second and bow down for good, your lips meeting hers right after she finishes speaking. The angle is awkward, Lexa is upside down, but the kiss is everything you wanted. It’s sweet, and chaste, and taste a bit like whisky. There’s a voice in the back of your head, shouting _fucking finally_ , and you’re worried about the fact that it sounds like Raven’s, but right now is not a moment for worry. Lexa’s hand snakes on your face and her fingers settle on your neck, nudging some hair over there. Everything you wanted.

 

Except maybe Raven and Octavia throwing crackers at you.

 

You pull away before you actually want too, but with your _fucking_ best friends throwing food at you, you don’t really have a choice. You shot them a death glares, and Raven gives you an innocent smile, while Octavia hides her face in Lincoln’s chest. God you hate them so much at the moment.

 

Your eyes go back to Lexa when you feel her standing up from the floor. She throws a hand at you, “let’s head back, I’m tired.”

 

“You can crash here if you want”, Raven offers.

 

“Not going to take the risk of you throwing food at me.”

 

Raven laughs at Lexa’s sentence but holds her hands in front of her in a surrendering position. “Fair enough.”

 

You bid your goodbyes and head back to Lexa’s dorm. She doesn’t even bother asking you if you want to stay, she just opens her door and walks in, knowing you’re on her heels. As soon as the door closes behind you, she turns to you, and locks her gaze with yours. “I’m going to kiss you again.”

 

“Oh thank god”, you let out, and she smiles before closing the space between the two of you. Her hand finds your cheek and she brings her face to yours, crashing her lips against yours. The kiss isn’t as soft as the first, but you’re certainly not going to complain about that. Your hands find the tails of her open leather jacket and you bring her closer, just when her tongue nips at your lower lips, asking for permission. You don’t even consider the question, just open your mouth to breathe her in. You can’t help the moan the escapes your throat when your tongue meets hers for the first time. She smugly smiles on your lips, and you bite her as revenge, but when she moans in pain, you remember Finn and the party and you suddenly pull away.

 

“God, Lex, your lips, I’m sorry.”

 

She shakes her head, amused, and props a fast kiss on your lips. “Let’s go to sleep, I’m actually tired.”

 

* * *

 

 

She kisses you goodnight before she lays on you, her head on the crook of your neck.

 

She kisses you good morning when you wake, and you decide that it’s better than coffee. So much better that you want to punch yourself in the face for taking so long. (Especially since she confessed taking badminton classes because she was frustrated. Because of you, because she wanted to kiss you, too, and didn’t know how to talk about it).

 

* * *

 

When you walk out of her dorm that morning, you don’t know if it’s the pouring rain that makes the grass so green and bright, or just the fact that Lexa’s eyes colors is close to it, but you like it. You _love_ it.

 

 

 _Green_ , you think, is the best thing that has ever happened to you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can come and say hi to me on tumblr at myfringershurtsobad.tumblr.com  
> See you soon maybe, guys !


End file.
